


Valentine's Day Woes

by angelatwell



Series: A Mansion Full Of Gays [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelatwell/pseuds/angelatwell
Summary: Peggy is a useless bi who can't buy good presents.





	Valentine's Day Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://angelatwell.tumblr.com/post/176727496658/valentines-day-woes). All the prompts are from [here](https://angelatwell.tumblr.com/post/176367853688/otp-quotes-challenge).

“whAT IS THAT?!”

 

“you’re a nerd. but my favorite nerd.”

 

“I can’t believe you actually bought that”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was Valentine’s Day, so, naturally, Peggy was panicking. She was at the mall, frantically yelling to Daniel on the phone, he was trying to help her decide what to get Angie.

 

“Peggy, relax, I’m sure she’ll love whatever you get her,” Daniel soothed. 

 

“Yeah, but what if she doesn’t?!” 

 

“Then, you can return it. Angie would rather spend time with you rather than have a perfect present. And I’m sure she’ll appreciate that you put thought into it, even if the actual present isn’t what she wanted.”

 

Peggy sighed. “Okay. You’re right. I’ll just find something and come home. Bye, Daniel.”

 

“Bye.”

 

She put her phone in her pocket, after Daniel hung up, And took a deep breath.

 

“Just get whatever you think she’ll like,” Peggy muttered to herself, browsing the shelves. 

 

She'd been walking around for a few minutes, when her eyes fell upon a scarf, hand knitted, in all different colours. “This should work,” she thought, taking it off the rack, and taking it to the checkout.

 

When she got back, Angie greeted her with a hug which almost knocked her off her feet, and a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Hello, Angie,” Peggy beamed, lifting her off the floor, and spinning her around.

 

“I thought you’d never come back, English!”

 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. But, I got you something I think you’ll like,” Peggy said, pulling the scarf out of her bag.

 

Angie stared at it, in shock. “You bought that? With money?”

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Oh my god, you’re such a nerd,” Angie giggled.

 

Peggy bit her lip, and glanced at the floor, before looking up to meet Angie’s eyes.

 

“But, hey, you’re my favourite nerd,” Angie smiled, giving her a peck on the lips, before pulling her into a hug.

 

“I love you, Angie.”

 

“I love you too, English.”


End file.
